Come Away with Me
by BooniesBassist
Summary: So, what ever happened to Sarah and Jack after the strike? This is tale of Jack, Sarah, and their future. Oneshot.


Yes, it's Snapshot again. So I really ain't a fan of Jack and Sarah, but I've always wondered what happened after the strike. After reading _Dateable _by Justin Lookadoo and Hayley DiMarco, I got some ideas. Soooo... Here's the after story of Sarah Jacobs and Jack Kelly. Yay!

* * *

"Come away with me." his voice was stern, but at the same time, the caring tone it had always been since I met the boy. My fingers ventured to the ends of my hair, which I had let down before I climbed the stairs to the roof. 

I looked up at him again and felt my lips curve into a slight grin. "Where?" I asked, because really, I had no idea what he was talking about. He couldn't be planning to actually leave New York, could he? I mean, he'd always talk about it. But there's no way Jack Kelly could stand to spend a few moments away from his hometown. "Jack?" I questioned again when he didn't answer me.

"Away." he said quietly as he looked down and watched my fingers mess with a lock of my hair. My eyes followed his until they lay on the same spot his did. "You know, Sarah, where I've always been talking about." he smiled and looked up into my eyes. They shone like a child's, "Santa Fe!"

I took a step back, not as happy as he. Well, how could he be? Why would he want to leave all he has behind him? Does he know how much he's cared for here? Does he think he has nothing here? I remained silent as his eyes grew confused. "Sarah?" he moved closer and slid his hand up my jaw line, cradling it in his hand.

I put my hand over his and smiled, remembering the last time we talked about this. _"Well, this is one strike leader who's gonna be very happy when it's all over and I can get outta here and go to Santa Fe. I mean, there's nothing for me to stay for, is there? You know, you should see Santa Fe, everything's different there. It's all bigger. The desert, the sky, the sun."_ I remember, laughing at him. He couldn't really be leaving. It's the same sky and sun as here. It's the same. _"Sarah? I'm just not used to having whether I stay or whether I go matta to anybody. I'm not saying it should matta to you. I'm just saying, well, does it? Matta?"_ I really didn't know. At least back then. "Jack." I spoke, my voice quiet, "It does matter, Jack."

He tilted his head and brought up his other hand to tuck a loose strand of my hair behind my ear, "What're you'se talkin' about?" he looked at me with those brown, soft eyes. I longed right then for us to forget about all this and spend the rest of our lives together in Manhattan, no place else.

"Don't you remember? When you asked me if it mattered if you went to Santa Fe... It does. It does, Jack." I held on to his hand tighter and looked up at him, feeling my eyes tear up. He was looking straight at me.

Jack seemed flustered. "Hey, hey, hey," he tried comforting me as he stroked a couple of my tears away with his thumb, "That's why I want you to come." He smiled and that alone made me want to give myself to him, to take me where ever he wished, but I knew I couldn't.

"Jack. I can't." I finally spat out, moving away from him, "What about my family. Mama, Papa… David and Les. I just can't, Jack." More tears formed in my eyes and I felt one slip down my cheek.

He smiled, trying to comfort me again by coming up with some solution, like it would fix everything. "We'll move to Santa Fe and have a family there, Sarah. We can still visit." Well, that didn't fix anything. Either way, something was going to be ruined. Should I leave my family forever or watch my sweetheart leave for Santa Fe, never to return? Alright, so that does sound dramatic, but I had no idea what to do. I looked straight into his eyes yet again, absorbing his every feature.

If I said no, he wouldn't leave without me. He loves me too much. He'll change his mind and stay in Manhattan forever. I know he will, "Jack, no." This time I projected my voice, but made sure to hold the broken-hearted look in my expression.

Jack's smiling eyes quickly vanished. His features fell and he looked as if his best friend just died, "Sarah? Why?" he kept his distance, as if he would soon catch the impulse to stay in Manhattan if he touched me.

Why? That was supposed to by my question. "I have family here, Jack. I can't just leave. This is my home. I can't leave." I said, with the most sincere tone I could come up with. I looked at him and he stared back.

We stood like that for a while before he sighed and looked away at the sun set on the horizon. "I'm still going." These words hit me hard. I felt my legs take me, stumbling, over to the edge of the building. My eyes were watering much more then before now.

"No." I whispered, "You can't." I couldn't think of anything else to say. I know it wouldn't matter. I mean, I was talking to Jack Kelly for gosh sakes. He wouldn't change his mind for the world. He wouldn't change it for me. I slid my head into my hands, elbows resting on my knees.

I heard Jack walk across the roof, his feet scrapping the dirt on the concrete. "I'se going, wither you'se come or not. I'm sorry Sarah." He walked up to me and took my hands in his, "But dis has been my dream since I was justa kid. I can finally go. Finally get away from dis city." He laughed excitedly, but soon his eyes grew stern.

I was sure I looked terrible. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I sniffed a little. "Jack, no. This wasn't supposed to happen." I choked out as I held his hands tighter, like it would keep him from going.

"Sarah," I thought I saw his eyes glisten, but he quickly looked away, "Look, you'se an amazing goil. Promise me you'll get married ta a nice guy and have babies and stuff, but try not to remember me. I know it'll be hard. Even for me." his voice started failing him as he tried to defeat the sobs that pushed out of his mouth. I sat as he kneeled, both of us silently sobbing, trying to hide it from the other. What was the point? I inhaled loudly as Jack prepared himself for speaking once again, "Sarah—" he took in a large sum of air through his nose and sighed. "I'm leaving tonight."

I brought my hand to my mouth and covered it, hoping to muffle some of my sobs. "Jack." I managed to spit out.

He got up and left me sitting on the ledge. Jack turned and looked at me and a single tear trickled down his cheek. I sat there sobbing as he walked down the stairs of the fire exit starting his journey to Santa Fe.

I could've done something daring and rebellious. I could've gone with him. I could've ran to the train yard after realizing that I'm madly in love with him and could not have survived without him. I'd yell at him as I chased the train I knew was headed to Santa Fe. He'd see me through the window, his hair blowing in the wind, and then run to the caboose and leap onto the station platform, sweeping me up into his arms. But that would never happen and that's not who I am, so I sat and cried until darkness fell and I knew I'd never see the face of Jack Kelly until I was dead and in Heaven.

And so far, I'm right. I've not heard a word of Jack Kelly since that night. So, I didn't keep that promise. I do still think about him, but I did fulfill the rest of my part. I married Nicholas Richards, a boy who I went to school with and occasionally delivered mail to our apartment. We now have three children—Nicholas Jr., Catharine, and yes, Jack—whom I regal with stories of and adventurous Newsie Strike Leader who left his first love for a greater adventure in the Wild West. Jack Kelly.

* * *

End 

Thanks for the read. Review? Much love for you if you do!


End file.
